


Jefe?

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [25]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: About what's under the demonic eldritch's top hat, Affection & Fluff, Black Hat has many secrets, Blushing, Flug being Nice and Sweet, Flug finds out his boss’ secret, Flustered Black Hat, Gay, He has dreads, His human scientist wants to know what that is, Horns and tentacle hair, I love to write him that way, Kisses, M/M, The eldritch demon is hiding something from him, a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Recently, Black Hat has found out about what's under Flug's paperbag. Well, lately Flug has been wondering what is under the eldritch demon's top hat. What is he hiding?The human scientist wanted to find this out.





	Jefe?

Dr. Flug was in the lab, working on another device, an invention. Like he usually is. He is always trying to impress his boss.

 

But, he was distracted, thinking a bit.

 

He was deep in these thoughts. He thought about Black Hat. He knew the eldritch demon was keeping something from him, a secret..

 

Black Hat has found out about what's under Flug's paperbag, recently.

 

Well, lately Flug has been wondering what's under the demonic eldritch's top hat.

 

What is he hiding?

 

The human scientist wanted to find this out.

 

It couldn't be that bad.

 

Flug sighed softly and shaked his head. He decided against it.

 

His boss, that being of darkness, would kill him if he even asked such a thing.

 

So instead, Flug just got back to his work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat was in his private room, in the bathroom. He had left his black coat and tie on the bed. He was just wearing his red shirt, all the way unbuttoned which showed his dark-skinned bare chest and stomach, with those black pants.

 

The door to this bathroom was behind him.

 

He didn't think about the fact that both of his doors were open, someone could walk in. But, he was too lost in his thoughts to care.

 

The eldritch demon had taken off his top hat and monocle, both of his stuff are on the black counter near him.

 

His slightly blind eye was showing now and what was under that top hat. He was staring at himself, in the mirror.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Flug walks down the hallway, a device in his hands. It was finished and he wanted to show his boss.

 

He had a smile, under that paperbag.

 

Flug was at the eldritch demon's door now. Which lead to his boss’ office. He knocked on there and waited patiently. 

 

Although, there was no answer from the other side, no yelling or deep, low voice of the villain.

 

Flug was confused.

 

Black Hat usually replied instantly, so the human scientist knocks again, but no reply for the second time ethier.

 

Flug was filled with mixed emotions. He was afraid of making him angry, and he was worried about Black Hat.

 

Why isn't he answering? Is something wrong?

 

Flug swallowed down his fear and opens the door to this office, then closing it behind him. So far, so good. Because he wasn't yelled at or seen a dark aura of anger yet.

 

He saw the door to the eldritch demon's private room was open. He looked inside and noticed that the bathroom door was opened as well.

 

Flug breathed quietly and walked in, silently.

 

'Hopefully I won't die..’ he thought, to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat was thinking deeply, so he didn't sense a presence or heard any noises (like knocking and doors opening).

 

He takes a breath and snapped out of it. He blinked, as he notices something else (other than him) in that mirror.

 

His vision focused and he saw who it was.

 

It was Flug..

 

Black Hat saw the human scientist's reflection, in this mirror.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug was standing there, as he had found the eldritch demon in here.

 

He also knew Black Hat's secret now.

 

That under the top hat, is dark gray tentacle hair and two black horns (medium sized) that curve back and down, around Black Hat's head.

 

These details were perfectly hidden by that top hat.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag and goggles, to see Black Hat better.

 

Like expected, Black Hat freaked out a bit. Because of Flug finding out his secret. He yells out, curling his sharp claws. These were his instincts, after all.

 

“..Flug?! W-What the fucking hell are you doing in here!?”

 

“S-Sorry, sir.. Black Hat, I just wanted to show you the device..”

 

Black Hat calmed down, slowly. He wasn't all that mad or angry. He was just flustered and embarrassed, blushing. He bit his lower lip, it almost bleeds.

 

He touched his 'hair’, putting his clawed fingers through it.

 

“It's getting too long..” he said, mostly to himself. 

 

“I-I could help you with that..” Flug said, hearing what Black Hat talked about.

 

Black Hat stares at him, with shock. He didn't know what Flug meant by that. “What do you mean..?” he asked, hesitantly.

 

“H-Here, let me show you..?”

 

Black Hat nodded his head and walks out of there.

 

He sat down on the couch, that he had in his private room.

 

Flug got behind him. He pulled something out of his pocket, that he made for him.

 

He helped him to tied down his tentacle-like hair, that looked like dreads, with a red string.

 

Flug was touching the dreaded hair, as he did this. He ties it, not too tight. He didn't want to hurt the eldritch demon or for him to feel uncomfortable with it on.

 

Black Hat blushed a bit again, a dark blue tinted shade. “I-If you tell anyone about this, Flug, I'II kill you and end your life..” he also said to him.

 

He rarely stuttered, which had shocked Flug as he hears it, although this also made him feel warmth in his heart.

 

Flug thought that his boss was adorable, secretly. He smiled warmly, without Black Hat noticing it.

 

That eldritch demon has a deep, dark and low voice while talking, naturally. He tried to be threatening and have anger in his voice.

 

But, his human scientist saw right through him.

 

Flug gets closer to him.

 

Black Hat felt that, as he blushes again. His face feels heated.

 

Flug leaned over and kissed Black Hat's head.

 

“I know, Jefe.” he replied at that, with another smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with Flug's appearance, this is my headcanon for what Black Hat looks like under that top hat. I hope you all enjoyed and loved reading it :) ❤
> 
> Also, I love to write Black Hat being flustered and blushing, because it's adorable 😊🎩💕


End file.
